A Gods Wrath
by Jaykid1
Summary: The Dragonborn is said to be a god among men. But what if there was a warrior race of people who were descended from the God that Created the Dragons. Watch out Skyrim, your about to be shaken. Powerful O.C. Pairing undecided.


**Hello my fans. I've been wanting to write this for a long while, and I mean a ****long**** while now. I just never been able to figure how I wanted to form it. Finally I know how to do it.**

**Want to thank NeonZangetsu for helping me with the idea, and allowing me to use part of there story.**

**Enjoy!**

-ooo-

The Dragonborn, a being blessed by he chief deity, Akatosh. With the power of the Thu'um and the ability to steal the souls of dragons, it was easy to see how the Dragonborn was seen as a god among men. However, as powerful as the Dragonborn was, the fact remains that the Dragonborn was not the most powerful being on Nirn. While true the Dragonborn is capable of singlehandedly taking down dragons, their was still something stronger.

Now your probably wondering, 'What could be more powerful than a person blessed by a god?'. Well that's simple, if a person blessed by a god is strong, a person with the blood of a god would be stronger.

Perhaps I should elaborate. You see, sometime during the First Era, "The Dragon God of Time", or better known as Akatosh, had taken a human form and travelled around Nirn. During his travels, he laid with a queen who would later produce a child. That child, hailing from both nobility and wielding godlike powers, would later go on to create his own race of people. With the god blood in their system never being watered down throughout the years, the new race grew and flourished as a warrior race. They called themselves...

Dragovian's.

The Dragovians were powerful individuals that could live as long as elfs and seemed to stop aging after a while. They were tall with fair skin and dense lean muscles that masked their true strength. Often mistaken for Nord's and Imperials, one could easily spot them by their top and bottom set canines being fangs. They were masters of magic and blades. Their thick skin and above average body temperatures made it difficult for others to harm them and made them impervious to poisons and diseases. And their Dragon rage ability made them tanks on the battlefield. Makes you wonder why these people aren't ruling the planet. Quite simple really, when someone becomes to complacent at being at the top, they begin to get greedy. And greed makes people do stupid things.

Many of the Dragovian's began to crave more power, while others of the race were perfectly fine with their place in life and would have disagreements with the more, power-hungry members. Before long their differences began to reach a boiling point which caused a civil war to breakout between the two feuding factions of the Dragovian's.

They fought so long and so fiercely, in what would later be called 'The War of the Titans', that what was once a great race of people was reduced to nothing but remnants that were scattered across Nirn and disappearing into legend.

This story begins hundreds of years later, in a small unnamed village, a days walk from the border between Skyrim and Cyrodil.

-ooo-

Yasha Silverfang was not having a good day. Ever since he woke up this morning, he felt that something was a miss. He didn't know what it was, but something had him on edge. His father Kale and older brother Bowen brushed him off as being moody. His mother Arella however was the one who showed true concern for her youngest child.

Yasha was tall with dense lean muscles and fangs like any Dragovian. However, his skin often had strangers mistake him for a Redguard. He had long bushy black hair that he wore in a ponytail. He had red eyes that he inherited from his mother that would slit when he was angry. He was wearing Ancient Dragovian Royal Battle Garb. (Pic on Profile.) He also had a long sword strapped to his mid back.

His brother Bowen looked a lot like him, only he was taller and he had shorter black hair that went to his shoulder blades and red eyes that he inherited from their mother as well. He was wearing Dragovian style armor. (Pic on profile). Bowen's weapon of choice was two Daedric daggers that he used as trench knives.

Their father, Kale was like your average Dragovian, tall, fair-skinned, densely muscled and had a mohawk and a goatee.

Their mother Arella was a Dunmer elf with dark blue skin, white hair and red eyes. She was a former member of the Dark Brotherhood. She left around the time that they stopped listening to the night mother nearly a century ago. Years later she met Kale and started a relationship with him. It would be a few years later before she became pregnant with Bowen.

Yasha was sitting on the roof of his home staring at the sky wondering what this feeling he had was. He truly hoped his father and brother were right and this feeling was nothing to worry about. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard someone calling up to him.

"Brother!" Yasha sat up and looked over the edge and saw his brother Bowen. "Mother wants us to go hunting for a buck." Bowen said. At 23, he had a rather youthful voice.

"Just a buck? Why something so small?" Yasha asked. He had only recently turned 19 and had a more base in his voice compared to his brother.

"She didn't say, she just said go hunt for a buck." Bowen replied.

"Fine, whatever." Yasha hopped off the roof and went inside to grab his sword. After grabbing his sword and sending it to a magic pocket(1), kissing his mother's cheek and patting his fathers back, he and Bowen left to find a buck.

-ooo-

It would be hours later when the two would finally head home, the dead buck across Bowen's shoulders. Killing the thing wasn't hard, it was actually overkill considering it was both brothers that went. Hell it would still be overkill if just one of them went. The hard part was finding the damn thing.

"I still don't understand why I have to carry the dead and bleeding buck." Bowen complained.

"Because you're the one who cut the things throat causing it to bleed out. If you let me kill it, I could have snapped its neck and saved us from the mess. Plus blood just slides right off your armor." Yasha said with amusement.

Bowen was about to respond when he was abruptly interrupted.

**"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Yasha and Bowen had to cover their sensitive ears from the ungodly loud roar from only divines no what.

"What in oblivion was that!" Yasha said shaken.

"I don't know but It sounded like it was close, too close. We need to get back to the village!" Bowen said urgently.

Bowen dropped the dead buck as he and Yasha Shouted **"Wuld Nah Kest"(2)** and became blurs as they shot off toward their village. As they reached it, their eyes widened in horror as they saw their home village was currently burning to the ground. They saw people fleeing and saw some burnt to a crisp.

"W-What could have done this?" Yasha said in disbelief. Almost immediately he got his answer.

**"Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

There was that extremely loud roar again, only this time, Bowen and Yasha shot there gazes up and that's when they saw it, but they weren't sure they believed it. A Dragon, bigger than anything they've ever seen and blacker than the night sky.

"No way... it can't be." Bowen whispered.

Yasha couldn't believe his eyes, but something else popped in his head. "Mother, Father!" Yasha yelled as he shot off toward his home.

"Yasha Wait!" Bowen tried to stop him, but a bout of fire came down and blocked his path. He looked up and saw the dragon staring right at him. Not wanting to get burned, Bowen ran in the other direction, it would take him a while to get to his family, but he'd rather be living when he found them and not dead.

-ooo-

Yasha was running through the burning village avoiding the falling debris as best he could trying to see if his family was okay. Finally he reached his home near the outskirts to see it was on fire as well.

"Mother, Father where are you!" He called out.

"Yasha, over here!" Looking toward where he heard the voice, he saw his mother Arella waving toward him. When she got his attention, she turned and ran into the forest, Yasha quickly following behind her.

-ooo-

When they finally stopped he found his father Kale waiting for them near the edge of a cliff. When he heard them he turned around. "There you are." He said. He looked around quickly before he looked at Yasha. "Where's your brother?" Kale asked his youngest son.

Before Yasha could answer, Bowen came running from a different direction. "I'm here." He said as he got closer to his family.

"Ok good, now let's get out of here." Kale said as he grabbed his wife's hand and was about to run with his sons behind him until they heard the dragon.

**"Yol Toor Shul"** It shouted as a burst of fire came at them and caused an explosion that rocked them. Kale, Arella and Bowen managed to only get knocked on their asses. Yasha on the other hand was closer to the explosion and was sent off the cliff.

"YASHA!" His family cried in horror as they saw him fall from the cliff.

-ooo-

Yasha hit a few protruding pieces of the cliff side before he finally splashed into the water. The only thing keeping him conscious was his adrenaline pumping through him in the life and death situation he was just in. The current was strong, but Yasha managed to swim to the top of the water and grab hold of a large piece of debris to keep himself a float. He was being pulled down river toward the border of Skyrim and Cyrodil and was slowly losing conciousness due to his adrenaline leaving him. He didn't know what became of his family or if they survived the explosion or the dragon in general. All he could do before his world went dark was pray to the divines that they were safe. Little did Yasha know that his bad situation was about to get worse. While he was currently safe flowing down river on the large piece of debris, he didn't realise he had already made it to the border nor did he realise he washed up on shore dangerously close to an imperial ambush. Yes, Yasha was in for a surprise when he awoke.

-ooo-

(1) The world of Skyrim has a bunch of different magic classes, why shouldn't it be possible to put something in a pocket dimension.

(2) Dragovians descend from the God that created dragons, Why shouldn't they be able to easily use shouts like them.

-ooo-

**Well there's chapter 1 of A Gods Wrath. I honestly couldn't think of a better title so deal with it.**

**For those of you probably wondering, Yasha is not the Dragonborn, nor is anyone in his family. He'll meet them next chapter... Maybe, not sure yet.**

**Any way, if you have a question about anything, leave it in your comment or PM me.**

**BTW Flames will be ignored**

**Read and Review**

**P.S Just because I mentioned the dark brotherhood doesn't mean I'll include them in the story.**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
